The Lovers
by The Lady Black Cat
Summary: One-shot / ShizNat / Lemon Experimental  una calurosa noche de verano ideal para una demostración de amor...


**THE LOVERS**

**Por: Black Cat**

La madrugada era tan cálida; Natsuki se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación. Una lata de cerveza a punto de terminarse en una de sus manos. Era verano, demasiado calor para su gusto. El sudor se hacía presente en su esbelta figura que sólo era cubierta por una camiseta ligera de tirantes y unos bóxers.

Dio el último trago y dejó la lata vacía a un lado; la sexta. Shizuru entró en la habitación.

-Hace calor, ¿no crees?... –decía Natsuki mientras recogía su cabello.

-Ara, parece que Natsuki-chan quiere andar en plan nudista… -La chica de cabello oscuro se sonrojó, pero a la vez no le parecía tan descabellada idea-

-¿Acaso quieres compartirme con el mundo? -diciendo esto, sujeta por la cintura a Shizuru, besa su cuello y la suelta de nuevo mientras se aleja unos pasos, sonriendo-

-Creo que el alcohol está haciendo efecto en ti.

-No lo creo -de nuevo se acerca a abrazar a la castaña- Eso solo lo puedes lograr tú…

-Mmm… si Nat-su-ki lo dice…

-¿Acaso lo dudas?...

-Uhm...-poniendo una pose pensativa-

Natsuki rodeó la cintura de Shizuru, acomodando su rostro en el hombro de la castaña

-Te amo... –acariciando el costado derecho de su novia

-Natsuki...

La peliazul se separó y colocó una de sus manos en el rostro de la castaña, mirándola a los ojos y acariciando con devoción, como si quisiera grabar para siempre los rasgos de la mujer que había conseguido derretir el hielo de su corazón...

-eres hermosa...

-Natsuki me halaga...

-soy afortunada, demasiado...-levantó su rostro y depositó un beso en la mejilla de la castaña mientras sus manos se posaban en el trasero de su novia.

-Natsuki...

-... –la ojiverde acariciaba mientras emitía un pequeño suspiro- quiero hacerte el amor...

La declaración tomó por sorpresa a Shizuru quien se ruborizó aún más al sentir un húmedo beso en su cuello. Natsuki la pegó a su cuerpo lo más que pudo; sus pechos y su intimidad latente. El calor aumentaba en ambos cuerpos al igual que en el ambiente.

-¿puedo?...

-sabes que mi cuerpo te pertenece, al igual que mi amor... soy tuya y tú eres mía...

Ambas se recostaron en la cama, la peliazul besaba con pasión a la castaña que se encontraba debajo de ella, separándose un poco para tomar un poco de aire. Aprovechando el momento para deshacerse de la ropa que les estorbaba.

-Natsuki se ve realmente sexy con su cuerpo cubierto de sudor... –la peliazul tomó una de las manos de la ojirubí y la colocó en su abdomen bien definido, haciendo que Shizuru comenzara a tocarla sin dudar-

Se recostó un poco más; las caricias seguían pero la lujuria de Natsuki comenzaba a elevarse. Se besaron nuevamente, la peliazul llevó sus manos a los pechos de su novia, jugando, lamiendo y succionándolos, causando sonoros gemidos; colocó una de sus manos en su propia intimidad; Shizuru al notarlo, deslizó la suya propia para hacerle compañía a la solitaria mano de la ojiverde, comenzando a masturbarla. Se volvieron a besar.

-me gusta cuando lo haces... así... –la ojiverde susurraba al oído de la castaña mientras volvía a tomar sus manos, se acomodó entre sus piernas iniciando un ligero vaivén que poco a poco se hacía más y más intenso.

-Nat...su... ki...- la peli ocre liberó sus manos y rodeó el cuello de la morena, deslizando y enterrando las uñas en la espalda de su amante

-ughn...

-te necesito... dentro... -Natsuki no lo dudó y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos en la entrada de la castaña, penetrándola una y otra vez-.

Complacer a la mujer que ama; ese era su propósito. Hacerla feliz, protegerla. No necesitaba más en esta vida, pues al fin había encontrado su razón de ser. La oscuridad de su ser había sido remplazada por la luz de una nueva vida al lado de Shizuru Fujino.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando sus dedos fueron aprisionados, más esa sensación placentera de liberación; ambas llegaron al orgasmo. Una vez más calmadas, Natsuki retiró sus dedos del interior de Shizuru, recorriendo nuevamente su abdomen hasta posarlos entre sus labios, degustando así su sabor, posteriormente besó a su novia una y otra vez repitiendo lo mucho que la amaba, llegando a envolverla en un protector abrazo, dando paso a un profundo sueño, donde se volverían a amar nuevamente.

Así son las noches de verano, donde los amantes se conocen y exploran las fronteras del amor y el deseo en este plano que conocemos con el nombre de VIDA.

_FIN_


End file.
